tombafandomcom-20200214-history
Tomba! Wiki/News
This page is an archive for all the news reports. 2011 August ;8/18/2011 :The wiki is coming back! I, MarioStrikerz have come to the wiki to repair it and tend to it until it is updated, and I have sent an adoption request. There will be big changes around the wiki like: *A new Favicon *A new layout *More updates *Protection from vandalism *Updates about the games coming to PSOne Classics *A new homemade Tomba coming out! Thanks for sticking with us! MarioStrikerz Say something! 20:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) October ;10/6/2011 :Thanks everyone for your help! I've recently fixed my computer so I will be checking back here to help! By the way, if you're wondering about the homemade Tomba project, it's being made by samuraikill. That's his gamespot account. Thanks for sticking with us! MarioStrikerz Say something! 19:45, October 6, 2011 (UTC) November ;11/1/2011 :Sorry for being away, guys. I'm dealing with school and homework right now, it doesn't leave me much time to check up on the wiki. I'll try harder to get in the wiki. Thanks for sticking with us! Peace, MarioStrikerz Say something! 14:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) December ;12/12/2011 :I've recently discovered that the games have been released on the Japanese Playstation Network, both for ¥600. To download them, you must have a Japanese Playstation Network account and atleast ¥600 on your account. To get Yen, you must buy a PSN Japanese Card on eBay or Play-Asia. Thanks for sticking with us! --Peace, MarioStrikerz Talk Page 17:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) 2012 March ;3/21/2012 :I've been working on other wikis, I'm sorry my friends. I'll be more devoted. When I am not around, WikiaPhoenix will be, and he is a new Admin around here. --Peace, MarioStrikerz Talk Page 23:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) June ;6/19/2012 :Today, Tomba! was released on the American PSN for $10. For the UK PSNers, stay tuned in to gaming websites as they're putting out articles about the game's release. --Peace, MarioStrikerz Talk Page 16:27, June 19, 2012 (UTC) September ;9/29/2012 :Today I adopted this wiki, since the inactivity of MarioStrikerz. I will add some new features to this wiki and change the layout. Also, Tomba! is coming this fall in Europe. // WikiaPhoenix talk] 11:43, September 29, 2012 (UTC) October ;10/9/2012 :Tombi! (the European version of Tomba!) for the PSN is apparently "suffering from a number of problems", according to VideoGamer.com, but MonkeyPaw Games is helping out Sony to fix those problems. Expect to see a fixed version of the game soon on PSN! :Read about it here // WikiaPhoenix talk] 08:55, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ;10/23/2012 :Today Monkey Paw Games mentioned a surprise for the Europeans as a reward for the waiting on their Twitter. Read about it here // WikiaPhoenix talk] 12:41, October 23, 2012 (UTC) November ;11/24/2012 :It seems like Monkey Paw Games has found the screen frequency problem with the European version of Tomba! and is working on it. Read about it here. At the same time, Sony has released Tombi! 2 in Europe. // WikiaPhoenix talk] 13:31, November 27, 2012 (UTC) December ;12/01/2012 :According to Monkey Paw Games, Tomba! 2 is undergoing "numerous processes". It is still unknown whether or not the game will be released outside of Japan and Europe, but they are working on it. Reported here. --Peace, MarioStrikerz Talk Page 14:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ;12/12/2012 :MonkeyPawGames has solved the problem for Tombi!, and it's now working without any problems! The reward that was mentioned earlier on their Twitter was Tomba! 2. Read more about it here Also, it appears that Sony had a finger in the pie about the problem. Read about it here // WikiaPhoenix talk] 00:32, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ;12/21/2012 :MonkeyPawGames says Tomba! 2 is still undergoing processes for the US but will be announced when the dates are confirmed. Reported here. --Peace, MarioStrikerz Talk Page 00:50, December 22, 2012 (UTC) 2013 February ;02/23/2013 :MonkeyPaw Games haven't given any recent news about the release of Tomba! 2, but according to a tweet from January, the game is "on their list of current priorities". Read about it here. // WikiaPhoenix talk] 19:57, February 23, 2013 (UTC) May ;05/29/2013 :Unfortunately, there is no news about the North American release of Tomba! 2. MonkeyPaw Games are currently "trying their best to get it over to NA". Read about it here. // WikiaPhoenix talk] 13:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) June ;07/05/2013 :The Tomba! Wiki has now 400 pages. Unfortunately there are no news about the North American release of Tomba! 2. // WikiaPhoenix talk] 18:47, July 6, 2013 (UTC) August ;08/04/2013 :I wanted to thank Meiner for uploading 45 images for the last 27 hours. Thank you very much! // WikiaPhoenix talk] 20:59, August 4, 2013 (UTC) November ;11/26/2013 :MonkeyPaw Games have released an article on their website regarding Tomba! 2 on PSN. Check it out here! Unfortunately I haven't had much time to edit this wiki for some weeks now, and I blame it all on my homework. ;) // WikiaPhoenix talk] 23:17, November 25, 2013 (UTC) 2014 January ;1/15/2014 :MonkeyPaw Games have announced that Tomba! 2 will be released to the North American PSN on February 18th, 2014. See the article here. If you're interested in the other Retro Rush games, I've added a section to the MonkeyPaw Games page here. --Peace, MarioStrikerz Talk Page 15:11, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ;1/19/2014 :I have created a petition proposing that Sony acquire the rights to the Tomba! series. I would be very grateful if you would sign it. Check it out here. Thank you very much. --Peace, MarioStrikerz Talk Page 19:09, January 19, 2014 (UTC) April ;4/28/2014 :Just wanted to thank all the new users who has been dropping in left and right this month and contributing to this wiki. // WikiaPhoenix talk] 19:35, April 28, 2014 (UTC) November ;11/22/2014 :Wanted to thank Kahran042 for discovering some unused items in the first game. They can now be found at List of unused items. :// WikiaPhoenix talk 22:28, November 22, 2014 (UTC) 2015 May ;5/1/2015 :Besides some minor layout changes and some new people contributing to this wiki, there hasn't been much going on here. But I can at leased thank everyone who has been helping out and providing content for the wiki. :// WikiaPhoenix talk 15:27, May 1, 2015 (UTC) 2016 January ;1/25/2016 :RadSpyro and Kahran042 have been providing the wiki with images and Japanese names, respectively, for the last couple of days, which is really appreciated. Thanks, guys! :// WikiaPhoenix talk 18:50, January 25, 2016 (UTC) 2018 April ;4/15/2018 :The event articles for the first game now have their respective in-game icons, thanks to RadSpyro. :// WikiaPhoenix talk 22:41, April 15, 2018 (UTC) 2019 January ;1/31/2019 :Since Kahran042 added the Japanese names for events, characters and locations a couple of years ago, I came up with an idea to replay the PAL version of the games and add the in-game translations to the articles. // WikiaPhoenix talk 23:30, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Category:Site maintenance